As technology has advanced, humanity is increasingly reliant on facilities that pose some risk in operation. Although power plants, factories, ports, and other industrial facilities provide a great benefit to society, such facilities typically require dangerous chemicals and equipment in order to provide these benefits. As a result, an accident or natural disaster at one of these facilities may endanger employees and other individuals located nearby. The facilities may include many interdependent resources, including resources that are dependent upon other resources to function. In general, the more complex the facility, the more interrelated these resources are, often with multiple redundancies to allow the facility to continue functioning in the event of a resource failure. A number of deficiencies and problems associated with planning for the effect of certain abnormal events on these resources are identified herein. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, exemplary solutions to many of these identified problems are embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.